Un Monde Sans La Brume
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Dans un monde sans la Brume comment les demi-dieux survivent-ils? (Fait à MA manière, avec un peu d'humour surtout en prologue). Updates irrégulières, je marche à l'inspiration. T parce que je le sens comme ça. Prologue, chap' 1, 2 dispo. Chap' 3 en cours, si vous voulez être le bêta dites-le! J'ai pas un super style d'écriture, j'accepte la critique.
1. Prologue - Un Jour Normal Qui Tourne Mal

**N/A: Les updates de cette histoire comme des autres seront irrégulières, ça dépend de mon humeur.  
Je pense avant tout avancer celle-ci et mon autre histoire qui ressemble à celle-là, Les Mortels rencontrent les Demi-dieux.  
C'est possible que j'avance un peu mon crossover.  
Si vous avez des idées de scéna', dites en review si vous êtes un ou une guest, ou en MP si vous êtes un membre.**

 **Anyway, go on with the story!**

Prologue :

Narrateur extérieur

Ce jour-là était un jour normal comme il s'en était passé des milliers sur l'Olympe.

Athéna se promenait en observant les modifications que sa fille faisait (en prenant des notes mais ça personne ne le savait), Héra, accompagnée de Poséidon se disputait avec Zeus à propos du meilleur père, frère et mari (alors que de ce côté, ils sont pas bons tous les deux) et Aphrodite était de sortie avec Arès dans le monde mortel (Héphaïstos était trop occupé à construire un je-ne-sais-pas-quoi).

En gros, rien de notable du côté des dieux majeurs – oh, attendez, je vois quelque chose de gros arriver.

Quelque chose de bien grave, qui mettrait tout le monde en danger, bah comme d'habitude si j'ose dire.

Apollon débarqua dans la salle du trône en cherchant son père. C'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent et ça valait la peine d'être dit. Car ce seront ses paroles qui vont déclencher la suite de l'histoire !

Allez j'arrête de tout gâcher.

Donc, j'en étais à quand Apollon débarquait dans la salle du trône. Il cherchait Zeus. Il le trouva bien évidemment. Et demanda à lui parler. (Zeus est biiiiiiien trop fier pour vous répondre sans que vous lui ayez demandé une audience avant.)

Donc, Apollon avait de grandes nouvelles qu'il dit à Zeus.

Qu'étaient ses paroles ? 'Zeus, la Brume est partie, Hécate a trop souffert de la guerre et perdu trop de pouvoir.'

Et du coup, toute la population (du monde hein) était vite au courant de l'existence des dieux et des demi-dieux qu'ils commençaient à saluer comme des héros supérieurs à eux (ce qui gênait la majorité d'entre eux.)

Mais voyons voir ce qu'il advient des demi-dieux de la prophétie (et même d'autres, haha) lorsque les mortels de leur école découvrent qu'ils sont des demi-dieux.

 **Qui dois-je faire en premier?**

 **Dites en review?**

* * *

 **Un peu de culture maintenant: Dans TLH (The Lost Hero, le Héros Perdu) de qui Léo tombe-t-il amoureux en PREMIER?**

 **Bonne chance,**

 **-FF (ou la clim qui diffuse une odeur de biscotte, seule une personne comprendra ce délire là.)**


	2. Chapitre 1- Lou Ellen, fille d'Hécate

**N/A: Merci pour tous les follows et favoris!**

 **Parmi ceux-ci je compte:**

 **\- Cinnam (follower) qui lira ceci, enfin j'espère, alors merci de tout coeur**

 **\- luluroller (favori) QUI JE L'ESPERE LIRA CECI, Merciiiii**

 **\- MPB (tu te reconnaîtras laul) Un graaaand merci à toi**

 **\- Tsubasa No Yume1 (follow et favori) Un graaaaaand merci à toi**

 **\- Celeste'GodessOfDarkness (MA CHERE ET TENDRE QUI ME DEDIE UNE FANFICTION. cx) T'as follow et review. C'est bien. Au fait tu as eu juste hein ;p**

 **La réponse à la trivia était bien Chioné oui oui.**

 **Les OC de cette histoire m'appartiennent, ouais, mais pas les personnages de l'histoire originale (et l'histoire originale aussi). Les droits revienennent à Oncle Rick (qui a fait de l'excellent boulot sur ces histoires. c:)**

 **Quelques références. J'espère que vous les aurez.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Lou Ellen**

 _Narrateur extérieur_

Lou Ellen était au courant de tout à propos de la Brume.

Bah, en même temps j'ai envie de vous dire que c'était sa propre mère qui avait perdu du pouvoir, donc elle était bien obligée de connaître 2/3 trucs.

Mais il y avait un gros problème comme toujours.

Comme les mortels savaient maintenant que les dieux existaient ils savaient que les demi-dieux et monstres existaient. Donc bien sûr ils étaient curieux à porpos des demi-dieux. Et bien sûr, comme il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose, Chiron avait choisi cette année pour envoyer les conseillers au collège, ou lycée (dépendant de leur âge.)

Donc, Lou Ellen, en tant que conseillère du bungalow d'Hécate, avait dû se coltiner le collège. Bon, ça allait la 3°. Mais bon c'était quand même pas la joie.

Parce que chez les mortels une différence change tout votre point de vue. Et bien sûr, la fille d'Hécate, comme la majorité de ses frères et sœurs avait les yeux violets. Et des mèches vert foncé, un peu comme les yeux de Percy mais plus foncé encore, parce que ça la faisait sortir du lot.

Et elle n'avait jamais regretté de sortir du lot même au collège.

Les moqueries, elle s'en fichait de toute façon et elle assumait totalement ses goûts.

* * *

Lou ne savait pas quoi penser.

Est-ce que finalement les demi-dieux allaient avoir de la chance ? Est-ce que finalement on allait compatir à leur cause ?

Des questions, que tout demi-dieu se pose en cours de maths ou en cours de Grec. Le grec était devenu obligatoire même si c'était plus de la mythologie qu'autre chose. Les élèves devaient connaître la mythologie. Même si y a des demi-dieux cachés et y a des gens qui connaissent une quantité décente de choses sur la mythologie.

Mais bon. Le cours fournissait toujours un bon sujet de conversation à la pause de midi. Alors bien sûr comme le sujet du cours aujourd'hui avait été les héros de la Grèce Ancienne (même si après ils avaient parlé des Sept dont les mortels connaissaient l'histoire, malgré le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de ces héros) ils parlaient des demi-dieux.

Les amis de Lou Ellen ne disaient rien de vraiment intéressant. Et pour une fois la jeune sang-mêlé avait envie de se révéler en grande pompe. Un peu comme ferait Léo, mais pas avec des flammes, plutôt avec des tours de magie un peu marrants. Saviez-vous que Lou Ellen avait transformé les Romains en cochons d'Inde pendant la seconde Gigantomachie ? (A la manière de Circé) Saviez vous que Lou Ellen avait réinventé le jeu du 'Je te pique ton nez' ? (Elle faisait le nez se détacher de la tête d'une personne pour de vrai.)

Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour elle. Enfin si le tour des cochons d'Inde l'avait pas mal fatiguée mais bon voilà, faut pas lui en vouloir. Y avait beaucoup de Romains à transformer ce jour-là.

Alors elle demanda à ses amis :

'Si vous étiez des demi-dieux, qui seraient vos parents ?'

Et tout le monde répondit bien sûr, la fille d'Hécate connaissait assez bien ses amis pour savoir qu'ils rêvaient d'être des demi-dieux. Entendre parler des monstres n'avait qu'à peine entamé leur entousiasme.

Ses amis étaient aux nombre de 3. Liam était grand, blond, avec des yeux marron, comme tous les amis de la demi-déesse d'ailleurs, c'était assez marrant. Puis venait Alynn, elle était brune, avait les yeux marrons, une personnalité assez différente de celle des autres au collège et c'est pour ça que Lou Ellen l'aimait bien, d'ailleurs. Liam et elle étaient frère et sœur de cœur et se connaissaient depuis extrêmement longtemps (c'est ce qui a valu aux deux de se rencontrer). En dernier mais pas des moindres, Sarah. Elle était blonde, ai-je besoin de préciser qu'elle a les yeux marrons ?! Elle était la petite amie d'Alynn, d'ailleurs elles se complétaient parfaitement (un peu comme les Roméo et Juliette du camp a.k.a. Percy et Annabeth).

Le fait que les deux filles sortaient ensemble gênaient certains des collégiens, mais Lou Ellen s'en fichait totalement.

Elle avait toujours été amie avec Will Solace au camp, et elle savait qu'il était gay (il lui avait dit une fois.) Bon après elle avait vu que Nico et lui se rapprochaient et elle avait compris que ces deux là allaient finir ensemble.

* * *

 _[Oh, mince, on est partis dans les choux là. Vite revenons à l'histoire principale (avec moins de description ! ON N'AIME PAS LA DESCRIPTION !)]_

* * *

Donc, la sang-mêlé avait posé sa question. Et ses amis y répondirent.

 _[Best passage de l'histoire. Laul.]_

'Hm, je pense que ce serait Hermès. Je sais pas j'ai toujours aimé les voyages, répondit Liam.

\- Moi ? Je pense Chioné, j'ai toujours aimé l'hiver perso, proposa Sarah. Je sais qu'elle est pas connue, mais j'aime cette déesse.

\- Et moi je pensais plutôt à Apollon, renchérit Alynn. Du coup, Lou, toi qui serait ton parent divin ?

\- Je suis fille d'Hécate perso. La magie, la Brume ? J'adore ça.' affirma Lou.

Mais personne n'avait saisi qu'elle parlait pas au conditionnel comme tous les autres, mais à l'indicatif. _(Référence à Tante Agrippine pour ce qui suit. Si vous savez pas qui c'est, tant pis.)_ Et l'indicatif est pour exprimer des choses qui se passent véritablement. Le conditionnel comme son nom l'indique n'est pas obligé de se passer et le subjonctif est pour faire une supposition.

* * *

 _[C'était le cours de français de Tante Agrippine, maintenant de retour à l'histoire.]_

* * *

Ses amis n'avaient rien remarqué. Alors Lou décida de frapper fort. Elle décida de jouer à 'Je t'ai pris ton nez' version bungalow 20.

Mais avec pour cible Liam.

Elle cria :

'Liam, je t'ai pris ton neeeeez !'

Aussitôt le nez de Liam se détacha de son visage.

Un silence de mort se fit. _[Pas se faisa, SURTOUT!]_

Tous les visages exprimaient de l'incompréhension.

'Bah quoi, je lui ai juste pris son nez, vous allez pas en faire tout un plat !' cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Mais tout le monde était trop stupéfait pour répondre.

Après 5 minutes, du silence, et encore du silence, la conseillère du bungalow 20 rendit son nez à Liam.

Et elle proclama :

'Je suis Lou Ellen, fille d'Hécate ! Prosternez-vous devant moi ! Nan, je rigole. Je peux juste vous transformer en cochon d'Inde façon Circé si vous m'énervez et vu la façon dont certains m'ont traîtée cette année, c'est mal parti pour une grande partie d'entre vous. Ah, oui, aussi. Je connais bien les Sept. Je peux les appeler. Donc si vous avez un problème…'

Ses paroles eurent un effet immédiat.

Toute la salle était bien choquée. La cloche avait choisi ce moment-là pour sonner.

Et depuis ce jour-là, Lou Ellen n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec des mortels qui la traitaient de nulle, juste parce qu'elle était différente.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Ma Trivia du jour: A qui Jason promet-il une figurine Mythomagic?**

 **-FF ou la clim qui diffuse une odeur de gâteau.**

 **PS: Tante Agrippine est de la série de livres 'Les désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire' et bon, depuis avant-hier je lis que ces livres tant et si bien que de la moitié du deux je suis passée au 6. Bon je retourne bouquiner moi... *disparaît dans les méandres de sa collection de livres à l'Entrepôt 13...***

 **PPS: J'adore Warehouse 13, c'est même marqué sur mon profil.**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Percy, fils de Poséidon

**N/A: Ce chapitre est trèèèèès long, presque deux fois plus que le précédent, celui de Lou. En même temps, il y a énormément de choses à dire sur Percy. C'est toujours pareil, plus les héros sont connus plus y a de choses à dire. Zeus et Hermès m'ont un peu énervée ce matin, à lancer des éclairs et à couper mon internet, donc j'ai eu du temps pour écrire ce matin, j'ai du mettre une heure et demie pour faire ça. C'était assez marrant à écrire, et en plus vous avez un chapitre très long.  
Je pars en vacances donc je risque de ne pas update souvent. Avoir internet ne sera pas une priorité.  
Si vous n'avez pas vu j'ai changé mon image de profil, vous pouvez aller voir c:**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Je n'ai jamais écrit une page des livres de PJO ou HdO, heureusement car ç'aurait été un massacre._

 _Les droits reviennent à leurs détenteurs originaux._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Percy_**

 _Narrateur externe_

Percy était mal à l'aise.

Depuis le jour où les demi-dieux avaient été révélés, il gardait un profil bas. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire (encore plus) remarquer à Goode.

Les professeurs étaient au courant (remarque les élèves aussi) qu'il était dyslexique et qu'il avait un TDAH (Trouble/Déficit de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité) mais seul Paul savait qu'il était un demi-dieu. Et en plus, Percy semablait attirer pas mal de filles à lui, qui lui demandaient de sortir avec elles. Il refusait toujours – par les dieux, il avait une petite amie !

* * *

Mais ce jour-là fut le pire. Ils avaient mythologie gréco-romaine comme d'habitude à cette heure là.

Bien sûr il fallait que quelque chose se passe. Et ce jour-là Percy se rendit compte que ses efforts pour tenir sa couverture seraient vains.

Parce que la professeur avait annoncé que plus tard dans la journée, 3 demi-dieux viendraient se présenter au collège et que toutes les classes seraient dans l'amphi', c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

Mais c'était pas le pire, ça non.

La professeur avait exigé que la classe dont Percy faisait partie s'assoie devant.

Donc en gros au pire, Percy aurait pu se confondre dans la foule des étudiants mais 'grâce' à la prof de mythologie extrêmement sympathique et accomodante il devait subir sa condition de demi-dieu.

Ouais, cette fois-ci les Parques ont bien marqué le coup, et elles semblaient dire à Percy : «Se cacher de ton destin est quelque chose que tu repaieras plus tard à un plus grand prix encore.»

Sur ce coup-là le demi-dieu était d'accord mais il avait espéré vivre encore un peu plus de temps une vie normale, sans monstres ou presque, sans dieux ou presque.

Donc Percy était franchement très résigné à accepter sa véritable identité, que personne (à part Paul) ne connaissait au collège.

* * *

Mais bon, pour une fois, elles avaient était clémentes, les Parques; les demi-dieux qui présentaient le show étaient Annabeth, Thalia et Jason, ses 3 meilleurs amis (bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais à Thalia qu'il l'aimait comme une meilleure amie hein et qu'Annabeth était maintenant la personne la plus chère au cœur du Héros de l'Olympe. Ils étaient allés au Tartare et avaient survécu ensemble, par tous les dieux !)

* * *

Donc revenons où nous en étions.

Percy était au premier rang de l'amphi', avec ses amis mortels et derrière des filles tentaient (encore une fois) de flirter avec lui – ces filles étaient vraiment énervantes.

Soudain Annabeth apparut. Elle se mit au devant de la scène et chuchota en Grec Ancien des mots à Percy que lui seul pouvait comprendre et que seul le 1° rang entendait.

La fille d'Athéna avait dit quelque chose comme «Cervelle d'Algues, ils savent ?»

Percy avait répondu que non et Annabeth avait assuré qu'elle allait l'aider. La sang-mêlé commença son discours:

«Bonjour à tous. Je suis Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna. Je suis aussi Architecte de l'Olympe et Héroïne de l'Olympe par deux fois – si vous voulez essayer de m'énerver allez-y, je m'en fiche. Aussi, j'ai survécu à un endroit où même les dieux ont peur d'aller, le Tartare avec l'aide de mon petit ami – qui n'est pas avec moi pour le moment, il se peut qu'il vienne. Je laisse les autres se présenter par eux-mêmes…

-Bonjour mortels, je suis Thalia… Grace, continua Thalia en prenant le micro des mains d'Annabeth (on voyait qu'elle avait du mal avec son nom de famille. Vu toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu avec sa mère, on pouvait l'excuser mais bon, les mortels ne savaient pas ça). Lieutenante des Chasseresses d'Artémis, Héroïne de l'Olympe tout le blabla. Ah, aussi je suis presque morte pour sauver mes amis, mon père, Zeus (les mortels avaient un regard chargé de peur à ce moment-là) m'a changée en pin pour protéger un certain endroit et quelques années plus tard, Annie, Clarisse et Tête d'Algues m'ont secourue grâce à la Toison d'Or, et voilà je suis en vie. Bref à toi, Jason.

-Heu, bonjour tout le monde, je suis Jason Grace, et oui je suis le petit frère de Thalia, lança Jason, incertain, prenant le micro que Thalia lui tendait. Même si moi je suis Romain (mon père est Jupiter, pas Zeus mais bon c'est juste une question de personnalité) et qu'elle est Grecque on a quand même la même mère, c'est une longue histoire bref. J'ai été préteur du camp romain, (ce qui est la position de chef, partagée par deux personnes, il y a deux préteurs) et j'ai été un des Sept avec Annabeth d'ailleurs, on a dû sauver le monde, ah aussi j'ai mené l'assaut du Mont Othrys avec Reyna pendant qu'Annabeth et son petit ami menaient la défense de l'Olympe.

On est là pour vous raconter un peu l'essentiel de la vie d'un demi-dieu, les caractéristiques de notre temps et tout le bazar.»

Derrière Jason, Annabeth fit un signe discret. Percy se leva très discrètement et alla en coulisses mais personne ne le remarqua, les dieux seuls savent pourquoi. [BROOOOOUM] Même les dieux savent pas on dirait. _(PS : Il y a de l'orage chez moi et Internet saute de temps en temps. Zeus et Hermès sont après moi ou alors Athéna leur demande de faire ça pour que j'écrive enfin bref)_

Annabeth recommença alors, comme si de rien n'était :

«Les demi-dieux sont les cibles des monstres. Plus un demi-dieu est puissant plus il attire les monstres. Il existe 3 niveaux de puissance : les enfants de dieux mineurs sont ceux qui sont les moins puissants, les enfants des dieux de l'Olympe (sauf les Trois Grands) sont moyennement puissants et les enfants des Trois Grands sont les demi-dieux les plus puissants. Percy pensa alors à une des phrases de Nico: «Avec un grand pouvoir, un grand besoin de faire un somme.»

Ca le fit rire mais il était en coulisses. Personne ne l'entendait donc tout allait bien. Thalia continuait le discours d'Annabeth et expliquait tout à propos de la situation des enfants des Trois Grands:

«Les enfants des Trois Grands, c'est-à-dire nous, sont en très petit nombre. En comptant les aspects grecs et romains des dieux, à la connaissance des deux camps nous sommes 5. D'un côté c'est bien, moins de demi-dieux sont tués jeunes, (les mortels dans la salle étaient choqués, pour dire le moins possible) mais d'un autre les enfants des Trois Grands sont incompris. Des questions ?»

La salle était dans un chaos total. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait une question. Ce quelqu'un, Percy le reconnut à sa voix, c'était son meilleur ami de l'école, Andrew.

«Heu, mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il que 5 enfants des Trois Grands ? Dans les mythes, ils étaient réputés pour être… euh… des séducteurs chevronnés ?»

La dernière partie de la phrase était posée sur un ton interrogatif. Percy comprit alors qu'Andrew ne voulait pas offenser les dieux.

Le visage de Thalia se noircit. Elle raconta l'histoire du pacte version rapide. Pendant de temps, Annabeth rejoignait discrètement Percy. Et les deux mirent un plan en action.

La fille d'Athéna retourna sur la scène.

Pendant que Thalia parlait Annabeth alla murmurer à Jason son plan simplicime. Jason prit alors le micro pour parler de son histoire et Annabeth murmura à Thalia.

A la fin de son speech, le fils de Jupiter annonça :

«Chers mortels, nous avons avec nous un dernier invité. Invité? Ce n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait je pense.

-Pourquoi ? lança la professeur de mythologie, l'air étonné, pendant que Paul avait un air à la fois suspicieux et triomphant.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne saviez pas. Ici même dans ce lycée se cachait un demi-dieu.

-Oh, Jason, tu es vraaaaaaaiment trop dramatique,» dit Percy en lui prenant le micro des mains. Il ne portait pas d'armure mais avait Turbulence accrochée à sa taille.

Dire que le lycée était choqué était un trop petit mot pour décrire la réaction de tout le monde. (A part Paul,) Tout le monde était bouche-bée dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Pour eux Percy était un gars mignon, le capitaine de l'équipe de natation et même un ami sur lequel on peut compter, ou alors un aimant à problèmes, un garçon qui ne méritait pas grand-chose, mais tout le monde (sauf Paul, duh) l'avait sous-estimé.

C'était un demi-dieu. Mais ils prirent connaissance de leurs fautes surtout au moment où il embrassa Annabeth en plein sur les lèvres, et quand elle retourna le baiser ils se rendirent tous compte (sauf Paul qui le sait déjà) que finalement Percy n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Et bien sûr Jason et Thalia le saluèrent à leur manière: Thalia lui mit une tape dans le dos (Mention spéciale au 'Ouch, ça fait mal Thalia' de Percy) et Jason et lui se serrèrent les mains, et se donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule, comme n'importe quel cousin/frère de cœur feraient.

Enfin Percy se présenta. Enfin, il essaya parce qu'Annabeth, Thalia et Jason le coupaient tout le temps.

« Euh, salut tout le monde, vous me connaissez je pense hein ? Bref. Ouais, Annabeth est ma petite amie. Je préfère le dire au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué… Les gars, vous pouvez m'aider je sais plus quoi dire, ajouta Percy, cette fois-ci à l'intention des sang-mêlés.

-Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que Percy est mon cousin, et mon frère de cœur, dit Jason.

-Notre cousin, Jason! s'exclama Thalia. C'est le seul gars à part Nico et toi que je peux actuellement remercier parce que vous êtes des Héros de l'Olympe et que t'es mon frère. Et que Percy est un des seuls gars qu'Artémis peut voir.

-Percy était mon meilleur ami, avant, mais ça s'est transformé en amour, continua Annabeth. Je me souviens, au début, quand tu as appris que tu étais un demi-dieu, j'avais une parcelle de sentiments pour toi. Et puis on a appris que t'étais le fils de Poséidon et c'était un peu le chaos au camp.»

L'expression des mortels (à part Paul, combien de fois le dirai-je) était indescriptible. Jason reprit :

«C'est un des plus grands héros que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Annabeth et lui ont survécu à la fosse la plus profonde des Enfers… Et à Cronos, et à tant d'autres choses ! Il a survécu à Polyphème, à la Mer des Monstres, à la Mare Nostrum, au Camp Jupiter, à la Maison du Loup et plein d'autres choses encore. Mec, je sais pas comment tu fais, dit-il en s'adressant à Percy pour la dernière phrase.

-J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, et de la chance je pense… répondit Percy, extrêmement embarassé à la description de ses amis. Écoutez, continua-t-il cette fois-ci à l'attention du public c'est-à-dire des mortels, tout ça semble être héroïque dit comme ça mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, j'ai rien fait tout seul…

-Ma parole, Tête d'Algues, renchérit Thalia, tu as dit pratiquement les mêmes choses que Harry dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais quand tu as refusé l'immortalité et les pouvoirs d'un dieu pour rester avec la fille que tu aimes, tu as eu de l'aide ?

-Non, mais…

-Quand tu as battu le Minotaure, la première fois, [Insérez expression encore plus surprise des mortels sauf Paul qu'avant ici] tu as eu de l'aide ?

-Pas tellement, mais…

-Franchement mec, arrête de nier que tu fais des exploits. Ca devient gênant. Genre vraiment gênant et énervant. On n'est pas tous si modestes ici, coupa Jason.

-Percy, je sais que tu vas pas le prendre super bien, venant de moi, pour des raisons que tu connais, mais laisse ta fierté sortir un peu !» renchérit Annabeth.

Percy était désemparé.

En plus de la révélation de son identité, ses amis avaient révélé tous ses titres ou presque.

Et ce faisant, il avait fait son choix.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il resterait à Goode. Tant pis des rumeurs, et de tout le reste il apprécierait sa vie aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait.

Bien sûr tout le monde après cet évènement impromptu _(je kiffe ce mot pardonnez moi, par Athéna)_ était un peu remué et commençait à sérieusement s'éloigner de Percy le considérant au-dessus d'eux. Alors, Percy fit (encore une fois) un speech. Sans effet. Mais bon, ses amis avaient compris, c'était ce qui comptait.

* * *

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? En tout cas, il y avait beaucoup de "Sauf/A part Paul" dans cette histoire.  
N'oublions pas qu'il est parfaitement au courant des actions de Percy, étant son beau-père.**

 **Ce chapitre contient deux questions:**

 **Question de mythologie complètement ardue: Avec qui Chioné a-t-elle eu un enfant mortel et qui l'a élevé?**

 **Question sur PJO et/ou HdO: Ou se trouvait l'indice qu'Annabeth est allé chercher pour la Marque d'Athéna?**

* * *

 **D'ailleurs la dernière fois, la réponse était Cymopolée. Et Céleste il me semble que Jason lui promet soit une figurine, soit une figurine et une carte, mais qu'il y a la figurine dans le lot.**

 **En tout cas, mettez des reviews, envoyez moi en privé vos idées si vous en avez et passez de bons moments ici ou ailleurs!**

 **-FF ou la clim qui diffuse une odeur de gâteau.**

* * *

 _PS: Tout le monde s'en fiche, mais mes chansons du moment sont Hurricane de 30 Seconds To Mars (l'audio duh), Bittersweet Tragedy de Melanie Martinez et Where Did The Party Go de Fall Out Boy. ;')_

 _Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai switché entre Hurricane et Bittersweet Tragedy._


End file.
